The grateful war
by 1602jaw
Summary: Set in a alternative universe where aunt and satuo doesn't exist. Shio is adopted by snake eyes, and Asahi Kobe join cobra. Now with both side raging an upcoming battle, will Shio and Asahi be reunited? Stay tune for the adventure of G.I. Joe.
1. Chapter 1

The rain splash down onto her nose. Shio was a young girl, crying from her mother who abandoned her. She was in a rain, cold and dirty, with no one to help her. She have lost everything, her brother, and her mother. She was hopeless, However, an unexpected event happened. A figure with blond hair, with shade glasses, passed by Shio and notice a little girl with blue hair and a rain coat.

"hey! Mister!" shio cried out to this mysterious man. "I need some help. I'm alone and my mom left me"

The mysterious man just stand there and stare at her.

"please, I don't have anywhere to go" shio begged "please, I don't want to make another mistake. I just..."

The man stare at shio. She was now crying a little, weeping and sniffing from her cold that catch her. She was sitting there with nothing but her dirty cloth and dirty shoes. She was almost going to cry more until the mysterious man, walk over there and pulled out his hand. the girl stop crying and see the mysterious man, wanted to help her get up and come with him. She was not sure if she want to go with him but with all the harsh event happening to her, and the fact that she beg and pleaded, she decided to go with him. The two grab hand and walk off.

"my name is shio Kobe" Shio introduces herself to him, feeling really nervous, shy and scare "and you're"

The mysterious man didn't speak which made her really confuse of this man.

Then, a women with red hair and a pony tail, walk toward shio and the mysterious man.

" hey, snake eyes, next time don't running off like a kid, ok " said the mysterious women.

" snake eye? " said shio who was staring at the man.

The women stop and see snake eye with a little girl.

" well snake eye, never expected you to found a girl " said the women.

The woman stare at shio who is hiding behind snake eye legs. She felt really scare right now, not knowing much about him or this women.

" what your name little girl? "

"Kobe, shi" shio introduces, still shy, and scare.

" shio, sound like a great name, my name is Scarlett and that snake eye. He doesn't really talk much. Well, not at all that much, anymore "

Shio came out of her hiding and stare at snake eye.

"so, where your parents" Scarlett asked

" my mom abandoned me "

" oh, well, that really sad " said Scarlett, who felt pity for this little girl. Scarlett wonder why would a parent would abandon they own child. Then again, most parents do it, probably the safety of they own or they child life.

" it ok, I don't have any where to live and my brother, he's " shio pause and begin to almost cry.

Snake eyes comfort shio who is crying and hugging snake eye.

" well, maybe you could live with us, ok " said Scarlett.

Shio stop crying and stare at Scarlett.

" really, you would do that "

" yep " said Scarlett.

Shio stare at snake eye and begin to smile, wiping her tears away and became lighten up from the rain that she got.

" come on you two, we need to go " said Scarlett. They began to walk and shio begin to hold hands with snake eyes, now feeling comfortable with a man who truly care about the cry of a rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the ally, a young boy stare at the floor where shio was. He wore a hood and have blood stain on his fingers which look like they may have bin torn off. The boy name is Asahi Kobe, who suffer a lot from his abusive father. He love his daughter deeply and always protected her but when the time came to reunite his family after his father death, he realize that everything he sacrificed for shio and his to live a happy life, went down hill. Now he was crush and all those suffered from his father were pointless. He have now lost everything and although through the year he been trying to found shio, he was unsuccessful to found her and given it up at that point. With no money, no food, and no family to be with, he was truly nothing to this world until a listed paper for any cobra member to join for cobra and defeat gi joe. It also said it pay well which asahi had no choice but to join cobra since he is starving and have no place to go.

At cobra base, hidden in a forest in japan, asahi stand before cobra commander who was sitting on his throne.

"welcome to cobra, I'm cobra commander, this is my pet, serpentor" cobra commander introduce himself.

Asahi saw serpentor who is a giant snake with a long tail.

" ssssooo, what your sssssssspecialize, kid "

" my name is Asahi Kobe and my main weapon is a bat "

" sssso your name is a beer and your main weapon is a bat " cobra commander remark "very interesting"

" yeah, but I don't have military skill " said Asahi " maybe you could hire me as a soldier "

"no, no, no, you are now a cobra torture" said cobra commander " meaning you are on my sssside, along with doctor mindbender, and overkill"

"Wait, I'm not sure I would feel like to be part of that group" Asahi comment.

"What!?"

"I mean, it not like I want to be a torturer" Asahi replied "it just that I want something that is more, normal but since you did hire me as a torturer, then I would oblige with it"

"Very Good. I'm glad, you would agree with it. now, you need a code name " said cobra commander who was thinking about a fitting name for Asahi " I got it, since you eyes are very, sharp like, I should called you, hood sharp eye, hahaha "

"_Sigh_, I don't even care anymore " said Asahi in a depressed and serious tone.


End file.
